teentitansfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Lista de episódios de Jovens Titãs
O seguinte é uma lista de episódios para a série de televisão americana Jovens Titãs. A série estreou em Cartoon Network a partir de 19 de julho de 2003 e durou até 16 de janeiro de 2006 com cinco temporadas e um total de 66 episódios sendo exibidos, incluindo "The Lost Episode" que foi exibido na Postopia. A série foi cancelada após o episódio "Things Change", o último episódio da temporada cinco, que foi exibido em 16 de janeiro de 2006. Todas as cinco temporadas estão disponíveis em DVD. Um filme intitulado Jovens Titãs: Missão Tóquio, baseado na série, fez sua estréia na televisão no bloco Toonami da Cartoon Network em 15 de setembro de 2006. O DVD do filme foi lançado em 6 de fevereiro de 2007. As datas apresentadas são datas de transmissões originais dos EUA. Episódios Sumário Primeira Temporada: 2003 A primeira temporada foi composta por treze episódios, exibidos durante um período de três meses entre julho de 2003 e outubro de 2003. A história são os episódios da primeira temporada focados na obsessão de Robin com a suspensão do crime Lord Slade, enquanto aguarda jogos de mente horríveis criados pelo vilão. O conflito de Robin com Slade culmina no final da temporada de duas partes de "O Aprendiz". Esses episódios foram lançados em A Primeira Temporada Completa DVD em 7 de Fevereiro de 2006. Duas versões de DVD intituladas Jovens Titãs: Forças da Natureza e Jovens Titãs: Separar e Conquistar, cada consiste em três episódios da Temporada 1, também foram libertados em 06 de fevereiro de 2007. Segunda Temporada: 2004 A segunda temporada foi composta por treze episódios, durante um período de sete meses, entre janeiro de 2004 e agosto de 2004. Esta temporada é baseada no quadrinho Jovens Titãs, O Contrato de Judas. A história dos episódios da segunda temporada tem foco em Mutano e Terra, ao mesmo tempo em que destacam seu relacionamento e o problema do Mutano, aceitando a traição da Terra dos Jovens Titãs. A última traição e redenção da Terra, juntamente com sua batalha com Mutano e os outros Jovens Titãs, ocorrem no final da temporada de duas partes de "Após o Tremor". Estes episódios foram lançados no DVD A Segunda Temporada Completa em 12 de setembro de 2006. Terceira Temporada: 2004–2005 A terceira temporada foi composta por treze episódios, exibidos durante um período de cinco meses entre agosto de 2004 e janeiro de 2005. A história são episódios da terceira temporada que se concentram na dificuldade de Ciborgue de aceitar sua própria maturidade e seu desejo de liderar sua própria equipe, o que o traz Em conflito com os Jovens Titãs. A temporada também se concentra em suas batalhas com o superviviente Irmão Sangue. Os desejos de liderança do Ciborgue e sua batalha final com o Brother Blood são explorados no final da temporada de duas partes "Titãs da Costa Leste". Estes episódios foram lançados no DVD A Terceira Terceira Completa em 10 de abril de 2007. Quarta Temporada: 2005 A quarta temporada, composta por treze episódios, foi exibida durante seis meses, entre janeiro de 2005 e julho de 2005. Esta temporada é baseada no quadrinho Teen Titans, The Terror of Trigon. Os episódios da história da quarta temporada se concentram nas emoções reprimidas de Raven sobre seu pai, Trigon, e seu destino, que é destruir a Terra, em preparação para o governo de seu pai. A batalha final dos Teen Titans com Trigon e a renúncia de Raven a ele como seu pai ocorre no final da temporada de três partes "O Fim". Estes episódios foram lançados no DVD A Quarta Temporada Completa em 20 de novembro de 2007. Quinta Temporada: 2005–2006 A temporada cinco incluiu 13 episódios, exibidos durante um período de quatro meses entre setembro de 2005 e janeiro de 2006. Estes episódios foram lançados no DVD A Quinta Temporada Completa em 22 de julho de 2008. A história são episódios desta temporada focados em Mutano e sua história com a Patrulha do Destino, bem como a sua maturidade crescendo, e o primeiro confronto dos Titãs com a Irmandade do Mal. Ao contrário das quatro temporadas anteriores, o episódio de duas partes "A Volta para Casa" foi a estréia da quinta temporada, não é o final. O episódio final é As Coisas Mudam, mas ''Missão em Tóquio '' é considerado o final da série real. 1 - o tema de introdução japonesa (episódio de luz) 2 - o tema de introdução japonês com a voz de fundo de Larry 3 - os segundos finais do show de abertura e o H.I.V.E. Cinco interrompendo com Jinx dizendo: "Somos o H.I.V.E. Cinco e este é o nosso show agora" 4 - o episódio é parte integrante da trama principal da temporada 5 - o episódio refere-se brevemente ao enredo principal da Temporada 5 Especial Este é um episódio de meio-comprimento (12 minutos) que foi apresentado no Postopia.com, o site da Post Cereals para crianças, como parte de uma campanha promocional on-line. Nunca foi transmitido na televisão. Teen Titans DVD news: 'Trouble in Tokyo' includes 'The Lost Episode'|TVShowsOnDVD.com The World's Finest - Teen Titans Filme Um filme direto para TV e DVD baseado na série de desenhos animados Jovens Titãs foi produzido pela Warner Bros.; Ele foi transmitido na Cartoon Network no outono de 2006 e foi lançado em DVD em fevereiro de 2007. "The Lost Episode" foi incluído como um recurso extra no DVD. Referências * * * Nots Ligações Externas *Episode Guide from TitansTower.com *IMDb Episode Guide *TitansGo.net Episode Guide *ToonZone Episode Guide *TV.com Episode Guide Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Listas